


drifting

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: he shouldn't exist





	drifting

**Author's Note:**

> im sad

he shouldn’t have been born. he shouldn’t exist.

he knows in the way everyone has left, in the way people look at him, in dark ink spreading across pale skin.

he wants to scream up at the sky to a god he doesn’t believe in, asking why, why was he born, why does he exist, why is every moment pain,

and then a hand wraps around his wrist as he starts to drift away.

excited rambling about things he can’t keep up with anchors him back to the earth.

and for a moment. a breath. he feels like he belongs.


End file.
